


Invitation, The

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-15
Updated: 2000-01-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: A few months after Scully's marriage, Mulder comes to terms with a love of his own.





	Invitation, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

The Invitation by Ezra Caulfield

Author: Ezra Caulfield  
Title: The Invitation  
TotalParts: 1  
Pairings: M/K  
Rating: NC-17  
Status: Complete

Summary: A few months after Scully's marriage, Mulder comes to terms with a love of his own.

Notes: This is my first real attempt at some slashy fiction. See, in my office where my computer is, there are posters and pictures of the both of them, and thinking these thoughts are really, well...you get the idea. Especially with them watching :o)

Disclaimer: Although they are scrumptious, I don't own any of them. The Big Kahuna and his company do. Ben Folds Five belongs to the band and 550 Music. The quote belongs to singer/songwriter Jason Falkner, who belongs to Elektra Records.

Feedback:   
Webpage: http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Neptune/9747   


* * *

*********************  
Take a chance with me  
And you will find you're only dreaming  
Dream a while  
And when you wake you'll find me gone

-Jason Falkner  
********************

It was a long day at the office for Fox Mulder, and all he wanted to do was go home, get into some comfortable clothes, and go to sleep. But when Mulder went to unlock his door, he spotted an envelope, with a red shiny heart, taped to the door. Mulder let the keys hang from the lock, and sighed. He pushed the door open and tossed his keys onto the couch. He slid the pink stationary out of the envelope and stood in the middle of his living room.

"Fox,  
It's been a while hasn't it? I know I know, I may not be the first person you want to see, what with Scully finally married off. But I'd like to see you. We could, y'know, get something to eat, catch a movie..just like old times. Say..Barney's around 10? Look for me. -A"

Fox turned the note over, and back quickly, chuckling while he did it. He changed into a pair of khaki cargo pants and his Ben Folds Five T-shirt and grabbed his wallet out of his trench coat. He slid into his Adidas sneakers and walked out the door. He walked down to Barney's, on of his favorite watering holes when he wasn't working his ass off, and shook the light mist that was falling off of his shoulders, and started walking into the bar. His eyes met with those bright green eyes he had known to be evil, smiling right back at him.

"Hello Alex," Fox said, sitting next to him. Alex kept smiling. Alex leaned over and kissed Fox on the cheek. "Well, you're happy to see me."

Alex Krycek had been Mulder's sworn enemy ever since that incident with the Piper Maru, but after Scully got married and moved to Maine, and the man who killed his father was tried and convicted, Mulder forgave Krycek. And, even though he was still unsure about his own feelings, Fox tried as he could to start a relationship with Krycek.

"I am happy to see you," Alex said back. And Alex, who also had something for Mulder, felt this way about a relationship, but didn't think it would work. "I'm also surprised that you actually showed up."

"It's not very often that I get invited out of my apartment," Fox said in return. Alex looked ovr Fox's shoulder and spotted an empty booth, and smiled when he realized which booth it was. He slowly stood up and walked over to the booth, gently tugging at Fox's arm in the process. "This is all very cute, but why.."

"I like this booth," Alex replied.

"This is my booth," Fox said in return. "I mean, this is the exact spot I always.." Alex held Fox's hands in his. Fox smiled, and didn't show any signs of wanting to pull his hands away, which made Alex smile. After the day Fox just had, he was happy to just be away from his apartment, and his life. "I've gotta start watching my back more."

"Yes you do," Alex said, rubbing his thumb along Fox's. He wanted to tell Fox that he had missed him, but he didn't dare. He had no idea what Fox's reaction would be. It was Fox who spoke first. "I missed you," Fox said. Alex's eyes widened.

"You...you did? I missed you too," Alex said back. He slid out of the booth and slid in next to Fox. Fox slid himself closer to Alex and started rubbing Alex's knee.

Not much else was said, and except for a few drinks, not much was ordered either. Sighs were exchanged and the occasional nuzzle. "It's getting late," Alex began. "You should.."

"Yeah, we should.." Fox said, pushing Alex out of the booth. Alex went toward the back door, and Fox followed him. When they got outside Fox gently pushed Alex against the wall and kissed him.

"Wha..what was that for?" Alex asked, tucking his fingers on Fox's hair. Fox started sucking on Alex's neck. "Oh wow, what did I do to deserve this?" Alex breath became heavier and he was starting to lose his grip on the wall. Fox put his hands on Alex's waist and persisted to kiss him all over.

"You came back," Fox replied, sucking on Alex's earlobe.

"You really missed me didn't you?" Alex asked.

"You have no idea," Fox replied, standing up straight. The younger man had an inch or so on him, but he didn't care. He slid his hands in Alex's back pockets. "I haven't been able to think straight ever since.."

"That kiss?" Alex asked, his voice cracking. Mulder was getting to him. He blushed. "Shucks, I've never had that effect on anyone before."

"Shall we.." Fox began, pulling Alex behind him. They crept back to the street, and Fox let go of Alex. "Find somewhere else?"

"We shall," Alex replied, following closely behind him.

"Fox led him back to his own apartment, where even though he had been there before, he had never been there for the personal pleasure he had sought. When Alex got inside, he switched on a light. "It's just that..I've never seen your apartment with any lights on," Alex said. Fox quietly closed the door and stood behind Alex. Fox was hesitant, but he slowly wrapped his arms around Alex's waist, and rested his chin on Alex's shoulder. "I could stay like this forever," Alex said, brushing his lips along Fox's cheek.

"I could arrange that," Fox whispered in return. He slowly began to untuck Alex's shirt. "But I don't know if you can handle staying here." Alex turned around, held Fox's head in his hands, and kissed him. It seemed that that kiss lasted forever, as they ravenously tasted each other.

"This is weird isn't it?" Alex began. "I mean, you're the ultimate hero, fighting for what you believe in. And I'm, well, I'm the evil one, who'll do anything if the money's good."

"Well you know what they say. I guess opposites do attract," Fox said, trailing kisses along Alex's cheekbone all the way to his earlobe. Alex tossed his head back gently and moaned quietly. Fox smiled slyly. He pushed Alex's bulky leather jacket off of his shoulders and onto the floor. Alex rolled his shoulders, as if a huge weight had been lifted off of them.

"Good God that thing's heavy," Alex commented. Fox ran his fingers up and down the sleeves on Alex's Spitfire shirt.

"We can.. take off more if you'd like," Fox smoothly said under his breath.

"Ooo. You work fast.." Alex said in return. Fox walked into the bedroom, tossed his shirt on the floor and walked back out into the living room. Alex kicked off his boots, and wandered into Fox's bedroom. "I never knew you had a bedroom."

"Don't worry, you'll get acquainted," Fox whispered. He gently pushed Alex backwards onto the bed, landing him on his stomach. He started running his fingers inside Alex's shirt up his back. "And what do you mean I work fast? Took me what, five, six years to get you here?"

And with that Alex flipped onto his back and kissed Fox, delving his tongue deep into Fox's mouth. Fox started pulling Alex's shirt off, kissing his exposed chest. He leaned back and stared at Alex. "You're more beautiful than I imagined," Fox commented, panting. Alex slid himself out of his pants, which encouraged Fox to do the same. Fox pressed himself against Alex, kissing his neck. As their cocks rubbed together they realized that there was only one thing they wanted; each other. Fox slid down Alex's body, leaving butterfly kisses everywhere, and started sucking on Alex's throbbing head. Alex started moaning, and Fox began to realize what a beautiful sound that was. As he sucked, he pushed one finger, than two into Alex's anus, making Alex writhe. Fox then proceeded to fuck him, slowly at first.

"It's okay. You can..go fast.." Alex tried to say.

"I don't want to hurt you," Fox moaned.

"It..won't hurt.." Alex said, moaning. Fox then sped up, making Alex writhe more, and match Fox's rhythm.

When Fox came, the sound he uttered almost made Alex cry. Five years he had waited to hear that sound. Then Fox laid down next to Alex, and smiled at him. Alex rolled over onto Fox and gave him the same treatment, making the same beautiful noise that Fox did when he came.

He didn't know whether minutes or hours had gone by, but Fox woke up with a smile on his face. However, he awoke to an empty bed. There was a note left on the night stand:

"Fox-  
Last night was the best night of my life. I realized we were meant for each other. Funny thing though. That whole thing you said about me being able to handle staying with you? I don't know if I could handle that. When I get back, I want to try. Love always, A"

Fox folded the note back up and realized that it was on the same stationary as the first note, and began to chuckle. "I bet he's got a pad of this stuff," Fox said, rolling himself out of bed. On his way out to the living room, he tripped over something that reinforced his faith in Alex's return; his leather jacket.

-done-  



End file.
